Thackery And Binx Are Not The Same Person!
by ASlightObsessionWithThings
Summary: A glimpse at the beginning of Stiles and Michelle's relationship.


Here is another fluffy snippet of Michelle and Stiles, a look at the beginning of their relationship. Side note: This snippet takes place before my other two. Disclaimer: I only own Michelle and Ashley.

* * *

It was the day before All Hallows' Eve and everything was quiet throughout the house, that is, until a young woman busted through the front door with arms full of bags and a pumpkin. Following behind her was a young man who was also carrying pumpkins. They walked through to the kitchen where they unloaded everything, the young woman started to walk back towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" The boy known as Stiles asked.

"I'm going to get the rest of the pumpkins from the jeep?" Michelle replied.

"No, you just stay here, I can get them! I have the keys anyway, umm yea I'll be right back." Stiles babbled before disappearing out the door before Michelle could argue otherwise, so she instead went to work on unpacking all of the food they had just bought and getting everything ready for carving. When Stiles came back inside he asked where Michelle wanted all of them.

"Just put them over by the table, that's where we'll be carving them anyway."

"Are you're sure your cousin is cool with this? Like she knows that she just opened her house to a bunch of teenagers, most of whom she's never met?"

"Well you guys may have never met her, but she's seen you all around town. I believe the only one she's actually met and talked to is Scott."

Stiles turned to look at her, "Wait when was this? I don't remember him telling me about that!"

Michelle chuckled, "That's because he doesn't know it was her. She went into the clinic to see about adopting and Scott was the one that gave her all the information."

Stiles filed this information away for later when he could ask Scott about it. He continued to help Michelle lay down newspaper all over the table. When that was done he just watched as she went about choosing a movie to watch.

"Which do you think would be best? Hocus Pocus or Halloweentown?"

"Uh, well whatever you're more interested in I suppose."

"Come on Stiles, you know how indecisive I am!"

"Alright, I choose, Hocus Pocus. Do you need help with anything more?"

"I think I have it, but if you could text everyone to find out when they're gonna get here would be great. I thought they would be here by now. Actually, can you start putting all the snacks in bowls? I'm going to run up to my room real quick."

Stiles just smiled and started to open the snacks they had brought, helping himself to some sour gummy worms as he did. It was then that Stiles received a series of texts that made him want to bang his head on the wall and disappear at the same time.

5:16 _'Sorry bro, but Isaac, Erica, and Boyd had to go an help Derek'_ \- SM

5:16 _'Allison and I had a shopping emergency.'_ \- LM

5:16 _'And I'm stuck at work till Deaton says otherwise'_ \- SM

5:17 _'But hey, good luck with the pumpkin carving! :)'_ \- SM

5:18 _'You are all just uhhhg, I'm onto you Scott and don't think I don't know that this is probably not your plan! This has Lydia written all over it! Only she was be as cunning and evil as to leave me to embarrass myself!'_ \- SS

5:19 _'Stiles, of course it was me. You'll do fine! Calm down and just be you. Have fun and you're welcome.'_ \- LM

5:20 _'If you can also get some info on her cousin for us that would be awesome!'_ \- SM

5:22 _'I'm not telling you anything'_ \- SS

Stiles sat and let his head fall to the table with an, "Ouch."

Michelle ran up the stairs and went to her room closing the door and taking a few deep breaths. Come on girl, you can do this. It'll be fine, there will be others here, Ashley is here, if she hears anything she can come and help. You got this. She looked down to her phone when she got an alert. It was a text from Ashley.

5:17 _'bb, are you okay? I can hear your heart racing.'_ \- A

5:17 _'I'm okay, just maybe a little nervous.'_ \- M

Michelle freshened up while reassuring Ashley that she was fine when heard a thump followed by an "Ouch" coming from the kitchen. Her nerves had calmed down enough as she descended the stairs to see Stiles sitting at the table face down. He groaned and Michelle couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, alerting Stiles to her presence. He looked up and gave her a small awkward smile knowing that he was given the task of letting her know that they had basically been set up for a date by their friends. Michelle could smell the anxiety and nervousness coming off him.

"Is everything okay?"

Stiles tried smiling again, "Yea, everything's going great, we have plenty of pumpkins and snacks as everyone else seems to be busy so it's just you and I."

Michelle stared, processing what he had just said. Their friends had just left them...alone...together. Fuck! Stiles started to fidget the longer she stood there staring with her mouth open.

"Michelle?"

"I'm sorry, you just said...it's just going to be us?"

Stiles nodded and asked, "Is that okay?"

It was Michelle's turn to nod which she add a smile and an anxious laugh to. "Do you still want to watch the movie while we carve or we could just put on some music?"

"I would like to watch the movie, I have actually looked forward to it-it's the best Halloween movie ever made."

"Oh my god, I know! Want anything to drink?"

"I'll take some Coke, thanks."

Michelle went about getting their drinks and gathering what they would need for carving. They sat down and started the movie, Michelle softly humming along with the opening music. Stiles struggled not to look at her for extended periods of time. They had both cut the tops off of the pumpkins and were now gutting them; Stiles using his hand and Michelle using a spoon; Both sneaking glances at each other between watching what they were doing and the movie. It was at the part where the Max, Dani, and Allison arrive at the witches cottage. Michelle was still working on getting the last few seeds out while Stiles had started to poke his design out. Both of them stopped, giving full attention to the movie now at the part where the witches had just been resurrected. Just then, Michelle received a text from Ashley.

5:47 _'Everything good down there, it's pretty quiet.'_ \- A

5:47 _'We're watching a movie and carving pumpkins'_ \- M

5:47 _'Still pretty quiet for a group of teenagers.'_ \- A

5:48 _'It's actually just Stiles's and I. It seems everyone else had something come up.'_ \- M

Michelle sighed just knowing what Ashley's response would be.

5:49 _'Stop laughing I CAN HEAR YOU! It's not funny!'_ -M

Michelle heard Ashley's response of "Yes it is," before she continued laughing some more. Putting down the phone, Michelle turned her attention to the movie. Stiles looked over and saw her pout, he couldn't help, but smile at how cute she looked. She noticed and smiled back before continuing with her pumpkin. She heard Stiles laugh and looked up to see that Binks let it be known he was a talking cat.

"He is my favorite part of the movie."

Michelle looked at him, "Fun fact, did you know that the actor who plays the human Thackery is in fact not the same who voices Binks?"

"Are you serious?! What...but why...my whole life is a lie."

Michelle laughed and then look at her pumpkin with fierce determination. She took the knife and made the first incision. Slowly she cut away, connecting the dots and looking back at the pattern making sure she was doing it right. She looked up, noticing that she was being watched and made a mistake. At that moment she could hear as Ashley made her way downstairs and when she came around the corner and into the kitchen, Michelle groaned in embarrassment. Ashley was wearing a pair of boxers and a black V neck shirt, as well as sporting some fantastic bed hair.

"Hello Stiles, beautiful evening is it not?"

Michelle turned to Stiles to see that he was wide eyed and opened mouthed. She nudged him and he startled, "Yea, yes, its going great, how are you?"

Ashley smiled lazily while she seemed to be looking at the ceiling,"Hmm ecstatic." She continued walking over to the fridge pulling stuff out.

Michelle was still watching Ashley as she went about fixing what looked like sandwiches, meanwhile, Stiles had gone back to watching the movie while carving.

Michelle started to ask, "Are you wearing," before Ashley cut her off with an affirmative.

"And you're making,"

"Yes."

"You do realize,"

"Yes."

"How long has,

"All day."

Stiles watched them go back and forth with interest, wondering what exactly they were talking about. He watched as Ashley took the plate with the sandwiches and grab a bag of chips before heading back towards the stairs.

"Wait, no you can't leave, help me with my pumpkin please!"

Ashley looked between Michelle and Stiles, a thought forming in her mind. Ashley gave a smirk, "I'm sorry bb, but I uh, I'm a little tied up at the moment." Michelle narrowed her eyes at Ashley, "Well, not me." She added in a whisper only Michelle could hear.

"I can't believe you."

"Feelings mutual, make good choices!," Ashley left with a wink and chuckled walking back up the stairs.

Stiles looked at Michelle as she turned to him, "I'd be happy to help you."

Michelle heard Ashley giggle and a low growl that confirmed that she was indeed not alone. Thank goodness Stiles was only human otherwise that would be uh, interesting to explain. She turned and could feel as the blood flowed to her face and she tried to laugh it off, but Stiles scooted closer to her. He motioned for her to continue carving, when she made another cut he took her hand in his and showed her, "It helps if you saw the knife back and forth instead of just well, what you were doing."

"Thanks." Michelle couldn't look at him as she mumbled. They continued with the carving, Stiles occasionally helping her. When they finished Stiles looked through the bags they had brought in earlier for candles. He lit them and placed them inside the pumpkins. Michelle moved to get the lights and they stood side by side in the dark admiring their work. Stiles cautiously stepped closer till their shoulders were touching, testing with a few brushes of his hand against hers. Seeing as she hadn't moved, he took her hand in his.

"Is this okay?," He asked, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"You did a really good job on yours. Why a werewolf though?" Michelle asked.

"They are my uh, favorite old hollywood movie monster." Stiles stuttered in response. "I was actually gonna give mine to Derek, figured he could use some holiday spirit. Yours looks really awesome too. "

Stiles gave her hand a light squeeze. She smiled and gave a shy laugh before leading him over to the couch where they watched the rest of Hocus Pocus.

* * *

As October and Halloween are arriving, there will probably be a few more snippets around the theme between Stiles/Michelle and Peter/Ashley. Also I have found a beta and she is currently editing my other two snippets, so they shall be updated soon. I am also working on creating a short story that will give more background on Ashley and Michelle as well as how they became werewolves and found their way to Beacon Hills.


End file.
